Hunter
by luvu11
Summary: Alice Walker has been a vampire hunter ever since she could remember. Now, her next mission is at Sweet Amoris. Can she be a normal kid, or will she succumb to evil, failing like all the hunters before her. Follow Alice through love, drama, friendship. And a little bit of sassiness.
1. Prologue

PROLOUGE:

Running Endlessly.

I have always been told as a little girl that I couldn't ever go into the woods in the back of our house.

I didn't listen.

At age ten I would start having (as I would call them) "adventures" in the woods. That was until I saw something your eyes wouldn't even believe.

A vampire.

Now I know your going to start thinking, "this is one of those typical cheezy-vampire teen stories." Well I can assure you, it's not.

Now, where was I?... Oh yes! I saw a vampire back in the woods. He was a rabid looking creature. His clothes torn, bruises and scratches everywhere, and the worst of all? Blood dripping from his mouth.

He had turned to look at me when he heard the stick I stepped on _snapped_. I can still barely remember the memories from that day, the falling, the running, me crying for my mom and dad. But the worst of all, I think, was the blood.

I remember my dad coming out with a cross bow, and my mom a shot gun. I remember the vampire taking my dad down three seconds flat after my mom had grabbed me, and I remember my mom hiding me in the cellar.

I only have a hand full of memories, my name, age, where I came from. But the most important ones was of the vampires face, and my mother's and father's death right in front of me.

It was about three hours before sunrise, when _he _left. I remember wishing that I was stronger, that I could change what had happened to my parents.

But I can't change fate. Nobody can. That's why I help people, helpless people who don't know what lurks in the night.

My name is Alice Walker, seventeen years old, and I'm a vampire hunter.


	2. Chapter 1: Amoris High (Part 1)

CHAPTER ONE:

Amoris High. (Part 1)

"We're here, miss." I could hear the taxi driver call from up front.

"Thanks." I paid him before grabbed my army style bag from right next to me and hopped out.

I had to admit, the place where I was staying at was bigger than I expected. I had the only escentials that I needed with me. A toothbrush, hairbrush, clothes, sunglasses shading my eyes from the sun, and a book in case I got bored.

But I would probably be too busy to read. Or to be bored in that matter.

Then I had the NOT so normal escentials. Holy water, stakes sharpened to the sharpest point, and a cross necklace on my chest.

"This was SO not what I was expecting." I muttered under my breath.

I started to move my hand around in my jacket pocket, pulling out a piece of paper, and glancing at the address.

_2341 Raven Street._

I looked up at the street sign. _ 2543 Raven Street._

_Damn it! That taxi driver took me to far!_ I could already hear myself growling.

I started searching inside my satchel by my hip for my phone._ Lipstick? No, Money? No, not that either. Phone, phone, ph- Phone!_

I scrolled down my contact list until I found the name 'Auntie.' I hit the call button, and it only rang twice until I could hear her cheery voice.

_"Hey, honey! How are you doing? Have you gotten to your apartment yet? Have you eaten? Taken a shower? Changed your under-"_

"Ok, Auntie! That's enough! I just got out from my taxi and the driver seemed to take me to far. I was wondering if you could give me instructions on how to get to my apartment?" I took a deep breath while waiting for her answer.

Because, after all, I haven't talked that long since I was a kid. No, scratch that. I haven't talked that long since the 'incident.'

_"Well... can you tell me the adress?" _I could hear the clicking and typing of her computer as I was pretty sure she was bringing up 'Google Maps.'

"Uh, I need to get to 2341 Raven Street and I'm on 2543 Raven Street." I started to knaw on my lower lip as I waited for her to answer. I know, bad habit, but I couldn't help it! I've been doing it since my first vampire hunt.

_"Ok, go back two blocks and you'll see it! Then call me when you get settled in and I'll come over and help you unpack."_

"K, bye." I said quickly before hitting the 'end' button on my violet colored phone.

_10 minutes later..._

Just as my Auntie had said, my apartment was just two blocks away. It seemed that the part of neighborhood I was in was the 'rich' area.

I was in the dump area. But it wasn't like I needed a huge house since I would be out all the time, slaying vampires, getting paid. The usual.

So whatever.

After a quick shower, my long light blue hair was swaying as I was putting away my vampire stakes when my 'work' phone started to ring.

"Walker, here." I answered.

_"Hey, Alice."_

My hand froze as I was about to put the last stake away. It was Armin, he was my 'info gatherer' but also a best friend of mine.

"Hey, Armin. Got any info about the vamps in this town?"

_"Yeah," _I could hear his typing in the background as he typed. _"Even though the town your in is really small, these guys can hide their themselves _really_ well."_

"I know, I asked Ray to search too and he barely found anything." Ray was my other investigator, some consider him better than Armin.

_"Wow! So surprising!" _Armin said sarcastically before scoffing_. "So, anyway, like I was saying. They hide themselves well, yada yada. I did find out though, one of them disguised themself as a highschool student in a certain highschool."_

I stumbled on the box that I was standing on, almost landing on my butt. "Really?! Where?"

_"A highschool called 'Sweet Amoris High.' Or so I think."_

I was just about to say how much I love Armin when, unexpectedly, my Auntie started to ring the doorbell like crazy.

"Hey, gotta go. Auntie's here."

_"K, bye. I'll see if I can dig up any juicy information." _And with that, he hung up.

I sighed before making my way to the door. But before I could open the door, I caught one of my stakes lying on the floor. I dove for it before propelling it into the corner.

Oh yeah, did I mentioned that my Auntie knew nothing about me being a vampire hunter? Well just wanted to get that out there.

I opened the door only to be ambushed by a small brown and gray dog. My face suddenly brightened up, "Daisy!" I shouted as I grabbed onto her.

I laughed as she kept licking me with her stinky breath. I looked up to see my Auntie standing there with a wicked smile. "What?" I questioned her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Her grin stayed on as she made her way through my living room and onto my couch.

I stayed quiet as she started to fidget before finally opening her mouth. "I enrolled you in school!"

I was quiet for a few moments before asking, "Where?"

Her grin turned into a full on smile before saying, " Sweet Amoris Highschool!"

Oh shit.

**A/N: Yeah, and that's pretty much it... I just wanted to ask, this is my first ever MCL fic so I'm pretty insecure about this story.**

**Also thank you for reading!**

**-Luvu11**


	3. Chapter 2: Amoris High (Part 2)

Hello! Thanks for reading if your reading this story~

I'd like to thank Scarlet's Name, and WhiteAngelOrBlackAngel for reviewing! (Sorry if I got the names wrong!)

So, here we go!

* * *

Chapter 2: Amoris High (Part 2)

The first few years after my parents death,I believed everyone around me was an Atheist, because I would always talk about the vampire attack.

I would see a therapist every two weeks. When I was nine, they were thinking of putting me in an mental hospital.

Of course I was saved though.

Right before I was admitted, a man came storming in. His name was Arnold, nothing more, nothing less. His hair was a midnight black with light purple eyes. I later found out he was Armin's dad.

"Excuse me, but I would suggest you take your hands off of that girl." Arnold said.

"And exactly why do we have to listen to you? This girl was told to be admitted by the court! We have the right to take admit her!" The main nurse yelled furiously, her beefy hands holding onto me tighter. I was pretty sure I would have bruises the next morning.

"Ah, but you have to have permission by her guardian..." Arnold chuckled, "and if you look at her parents' will, I am her guadian."

The nurse growled, moving so she only had to hold me by only one hand so she could search through her pocket. She pulled out a copy of my parents' will, in case something like this happened. She cursed under her breath as she looked at the will, then back to Arnold.

She slunged me to him, hissing at him to "take me away."

"Thank you!" Arnold said over his should while blowing a kiss at the nurse while we walked out through the revolving doors.

As soon as we walked through the doors, he picked me up bridle style and rushed me towards his car. "Are you okay?" He asked me while he laid me in the back seat of his black Toyota Vios.

I nodded, my bangs in the way of my vision. He noticed and made a move of moving them away. As soon as he touched my forehead, his face scrunched up. "You have a terrible fever! C'mon, even if it was a mental hospital, it was _still_ a hospital! The nurses should have noticed!" He rambled on as he moved his way the front of the car.

He hopped in, moved the gear shift to 'Drive' and swerved out of the parking lot.

That was how I met Armin, how I was trained as a vampire hunter by Arnold, and a few months after, killed my first vampire.

* * *

"I think you're really going to like this school, Alice. I'm really good friends with the principal, and there are a lot of good children at the school that I think you could be really good friends with!" My aunt rambled on.

I focused my eyes outside of the window at my side, taking in my surrondings. That was the first thing I had ever learned as a hunter from Arnold.

"Alice?" My auntie's voice rang out.

"Y-Yeah?" I stuttered nervously.

Crap, I hadn't stuttered in a long time.

My auntie sighed, "I'll let you off the hook just for today, since it's you're first day at a new school. Listen, Alice." Her face changing to a carefree smile to a serious face in a matter of seconds. "I know that I'm not that man, Arnold, is it? That you have lived with for eight years, your seventeen years old, almost an adult.

"But I still want you to trust me." She continued on. "I haven't seen you since you were three years old and your parents came to visit me." She started to tear up. "So we have to make up for that lost amount of time of not seeing each other. Okay? Plus we need to get you some new clothes after school." She smiled.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" I said a little bit childishly . I had on my favorite black daisy dukes, black high tops, and my turquiose low cut tank top. I also had on my green biker mittens. I had started getting addicted to them when Arnold bought me my first pair when I was fourteen.

"Because," auntie pouted, "you got to sleep late yesterday after you talked to me. So I thought you would at least wear appropriate clothes since I decided to let you live alone. But since you dressed like that, I think I'll have to keep a close look on what you wear." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

I shivered a little bit.

"Ah! There's your school!" She said giddily, like a child on Chrismas morning.

I jumped out of the car before it could even stop, said a quick goodbye to auntie, slamed the door, and jogged the rest of the way to the entrance.

* * *

I was lost.

It was official. I had been looking around the school for twenty minutes, looking for the principal since she wasn't in her office and she didn't have a assistant to tell me where she was.

Classes start at 9' o clock, while my watch said it was 8:55. Just great! I was gonna be late for my first day of school here. I was finally in the middle of the hallway when a short, chubby lady with gray hair and a pink suit on appeared in front of me.

I stopped just in time from not bumping into her. "Running in the halls are not allowed! And why are you not in class!? Were you planning on skipping?! Not in my school you don't! Come with me to the principal's office!" She ranted on while pulling on my collar.

For an old lady, she was strong. But I was sure I was stronger. So I grabbed on to a doornoob that lead it's way to the janitor's closet. "Wait, WAIT! I think you have the wrong idea here! I'm new here and I was looking for the principal to talk about my schedule, but I couldn't find her and now I'm lost!" I talked really fast while she kept pulling on my wrist.

She stopped for a minute, blinked a couple times, then spoke. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I do remember that we were getting a new student here! I should have waited for you by the entrance. But there was this thing with the boys bathroom being haunted by ghosts-"

"It's okay!" I interrupted her as quick as I could.

I have fought vampires, ghouls, werewolfs, even some things you wouldn't even imagine. But I have one weakness.

I can't stand ghosts.

She blinked again, then smiled. "Okay, then. My name is Jane Williams. I am the principal at this school so you can call me Ms. Williams." She held out her hand.

I reached out for her hand and smiled. "My name is Alice Walker."

Her face brightened up at the mention of my name. "Oh! So your Amilia's niece? It is so nice to meet you!"

"Thank you. I-"

"I wish I could talk to you more, but I must talk to the teachers for faculty reasons." It was her turn to interupt me. "I would like to help you with your registration, but as you can see I don't have time. So I would like you to go down to the Student Council room. You can ask Nathaniel for help, he's the Student Council president. He should still be in there if you hurry. It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Walker." With that she turned around, and with a brisk walk, turned around the corner to the next hallway.

I sighed and fast-walked to the other end of the hallway. Before long I was in front of the Student Council room. It's plack shining there.

I took one last sigh and walked into the room.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
